<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Breathing with You by seungchweeseyyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219352">To Breathing with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchweeseyyy/pseuds/seungchweeseyyy'>seungchweeseyyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Love, Partners in Crime, Robbery, Soonhoon - Freeform, subtle wonhui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchweeseyyy/pseuds/seungchweeseyyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is the most perfect partner in crime Soonyoung could ever wish for. They are the most successful couple thieves after all. But what if their last job went wrong? Will they successfully outrun the law? Or maybe this really is the end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Breathing with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Soonie. Should we review the plan again?"</p><p>"Relax Hoonie. I trust your plan and I know we could pull this off."</p><p>Hoonie just sighed. He trusts Soonie but there's still some uneasiness in his chest.</p><p>"C'mon babe. I'm sorry for dragging you into this but I did promise that this'll be the last right? I just want a convenient life for you where you don't need to suffer again."</p><p>Hoonie smiled at Soonie and hugged him.</p><p>"No need to apologize my love. It was my decision to join you for better or worse anyway. Just be careful okay? I still want to spend the rest of my life with you freely out there somewhere. I'll go wherever you go."</p><p>Soonie then scooped up Hoonie and went to the room where they started to heat things up. </p><p>Deep into the night where everybody is fast asleep, the couple then set off from an expensive suite to fulfill their last job leaving no trace at all.</p><p>For years, they have been robbing big time lawbreakers, may it be drug lords or mafias and etc. without being caught or traced through the help of Hoonie's meticulous plans. </p><p>If you are to wonder, why do they still have to do such thing if they hit jackpots everytime? If they can escape with a very large sum of money, shouldn't they have enough to live luxuriously?</p><p>Well, before they met they were just unfortunate kids in the slums who were once a victim of human trafficking. Soonie at the very young age was exposed to firearms trading, slavery and etc. He was also trained to fight and all so he could be useful to the gang who is handling them. Then there is Hoonie who experienced slavery and sexual exploitation from a mafia gang. They met after a trade which gone wrong. They basically just panicked and hid somewhere together unintentionally. They hid in a container not too far from the scene. From then on they stick with each other like they depend their lives on the hands of the other. They dream of a world where kids could freely play and laugh all they want and not to worry about what to eat the next day or even wake up and wonder if they could see the sun rise once again. </p><p>Yes, they take care of kids who were abandoned in the slums. They don't directly take care of the kids but they give them everything so they won't experience what they had to. They met a couple whom they trusts the most and made sure to keep their secrets. In return they provided them everything as well. The couple Wonwoo and Junhui actually did not wish anything luxurious from them but just aims the same thing as Hoonie and Soonie.</p><p>But this time. They want to move on from their pasts and live how they want. Together. Forever. Without being chained from their pasts.</p><p>"Hoonie. Thank you for sticking with me until this last job."</p><p>"Pfft. I told you I'll stick with you until the end."</p><p>"Then, let's start this and get over with in an instant."</p><p>Hoonie nodded and wore the earpiece so they can communicate when things get rough.</p><p>Everything was going smoothly. They just planned to infiltrate the vault of the biggest mafia leader in the area they are in which holds a couple gold bars which were illegally smuggled. Soonie was the one who's tasked to take down each and every guard in the mansion according to Hoonie's instructions. Hoonie then is the one who's going to open the vault. Knowing Hoonie it'll be very easy to do with his wits and all.</p><p>Soonie then silently and carefully waltz to the mansion like dancing to a certain rhythm. He gracefully knocked out a man in a suit who was about to pull his gun. He stole the outfit of the man and smirked. He then stumbled upon three more guards and approached them like they are nothing but his friends. One recognized that he isn't a regular. Then he smiled and raised both his hands and when the guy was about to go near him he grabbed the arms of the man and covered his mouth then pulled a knife to stab the man's neck. The other two was about to charge but Soonie was already able to throw the knife using his right hand and it landed straight to the head of the other guard. Even before the last man was able to go near Soonie, he was already able to pull his gun using his left hand. Soonie sighed and fired his gun aiming to the man's heart.</p><p>"Isn't this a mansion of a mafia leader? Why are the guys here so lame?"</p><p>"I heard that. Would you rather wish a more dangerous job then Soonie?"</p><p>"C'mon babe this is the last where's the thrill?"</p><p>"Whatever. Then just go straight from the left corner of that aisle and that would be the last group of guards. Fifteen minutes from now other men will patrol the other parts of the mansion then therefore they would be able to detect that someone has infiltrated the mansion. So Soonie, we need to get to the vault within three minutes. Can we do it?"</p><p>"Got it love."</p><p>Hoonie was waiting at the garden in front of the balcony of the mansion where the vault was hidden while giving Soonie a couple of instructions. He was hiding on a branch of tree waiting for Soonie's signal. Before conducting the whole job they are at, Hoonie was able to infiltrate the mansion beforehand by faking an identity that was selected to be a gang member. He studied each and every single detail the mansion and the gang has. </p><p>"Hoonie all is clear. I have unlocked the balcony windows as well. I'm getting lonely. I miss you already! Come here now, Soonie wants kisses."</p><p>"Silly. Wait for a moment I got a situation here."</p><p>"WHAT? Do you need me to clear it?"</p><p>"No, Soonie! Stick to the plan."</p><p>"But love-"</p><p>"I can handle this. Don't worry I'll get there and give you kisses."</p><p>Hoonie isn't that trained as Soonie but he was rather more resourceful. He is the brain of this team after all. Even before, Hoonie got a liking to tinkering and made some things for unexpected situations just like this.</p><p>Since Hoonie was working there as a fake member he walked to the men casually who went out to smoke even it's clearly off their schedules. The two smokers noticed Hoonie and greeted him. Hoonie was wearing a ring wherein when you got stung by the needle on it you get paralyzed. Hoonie then went a little closer to them and touched them on their napes.</p><p>"Tch. Do you really have to be that close to them Hoonie?"</p><p>"Awe my tiger is jelly. Stop being jelly. Why are you watching haha."</p><p>"Stop teasing. It's not cool."</p><p>"Fine then, I'm now coming up to get you princess."</p><p>"Shut it Hoonie, you are my princess. Now hurry I want my kisses."</p><p>"Impatient as ever."</p><p>Hoonie went inside the mansion through the balcony. He left the hook connected to the tree at the garden where their car was a little near. No problems with the guards because they were taken care of Soonie. </p><p>"Took you long even there are no more obstacles? My kisses!"</p><p>"Stop being demanding tiger. Let me finish the job first."</p><p>"Nope! Come here!"</p><p>Soonie then grabbed Hoonie and kissed him hungrily with a taste of jealousy.</p><p>"You're mine!"</p><p>"Hahaha. You're cute when you're jealous. I should do it often."</p><p>"Hoonie!" Soonie pouted and glared.</p><p>Hoonie just enjoyed teasing him and started to open the vault. Soonie was admiring him from the back when he noticed something sparkling just a little ahead of the vault. </p><p>It didn't took a lot of time for Hoonie to open and get everything in their bags. And just as he was able to secure the gold bars from where he went inside. An alarm blared loud. He immediately looked at Soonie who is holding a bright white diamond in his left hand and a gun in his right hand. </p><p>"The heck babe? Thrill?</p><p>Soonie smiled. "Yes."</p><p>Hoonie thought he was supposed to panic that time because things aren't going as he planned. But Soonie just stood there smiling. In his mind a certain music is playing and he is enjoying the danger they are in.</p><p>"Hey love. I offer you this diamond. Would this be enough to keep you by my side until our last breath?"</p><p>"How stupid can you be? I love you more than anything else. A diamond ain't enough to measure my willingness to be by your side until our last breath."</p><p>"Then dance with me through the night?"</p><p>"Ofcourse."</p><p>Other mafia members went rushing to see what was happening. Both Soonie and Hoonie then danced their way out of the mansion. Enjoying the thrill of the action while grooving through their favorite song playing in their mind. They made this song theirs as they gracefully dodge the bullets aimed at them while being never too far from each other. They were even able to kiss in between while doing their thing to completely annihilate the whole flock of the mafias on site. (Please let your imagination go wild as they leave the mansion. Think of slow mo synchronized attacks from the hoshi-woozi combi while being romantic. Also the music they are imagining as their bgm is light a flame.)</p><p>They did not totally annihilated everyone because according to Hoonie it's a waste of time. They were able to safely get away. Or so at least that's what Hoonie thought. </p><p>"Soonie love, you look pale."</p><p>"I got grazed. I think."</p><p>"Wtf!?"</p><p>"Yeah. But this is nothing. I-"</p><p>Even before he was able to finish what he was saying he lost consciousness and Hoonie panicked. Hoonie took over at driving. It was hell for Hoonie because he can't stop the car right away while Soonie is there. </p><p>"Ugh! Fucking stupid Soonie! Yah! You fucking better wake up or we're both going to end up dead!"</p><p>Soonie did not respond and Hoonie then saw that Soonie got grazed badly at his hips. </p><p>"Fuck Kwon! Such careless stupid tiger!"</p><p>Hoonie is really panicking and tried his best to keep the car stable before attending to Soonie as soon as they were able to stop the car.</p><p>"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH! BREATHE YOU SHITHEAD!"</p><p>Hoonie not knowing what to do went straight to the house of the couple who are taking care of the kids. He did not care if the kids see Soonie like that anymore. He just wants the love of his life come back at him. Luckily the kids are still asleep and the couple were awake.</p><p>"Don't worry too much Hoonie. You know Wonwon is a doctor. He will be able to save Soonie."</p><p>"Tss that idiot proposed to me then go dying like that. Really stupid. What am I supposed to feel now then?"</p><p>"Really sounds like Soonie though hahahaha. Have a rest too Hoonie. I know this job burnt you out."</p><p>"Actually Hui, we decided this to be our last. Don't worry we made sure this is enough to support the children for years. I'm sorry, I just badly want to be with him without being chained."</p><p>"I understand Hoonie. Don't worry we can manage. Now go take a shower and rest."</p><p>Hoonie nodded and went to the guest room. Soonie is in their room being treated by Wonwon. Soonie lost a lot blood even it was just a graze. It was pretty deep so he fainted from blood loss. Hoonie doesn't want to show his weak side because he was afraid that Soonie might smack him because they made a promise before. </p><p>"Yah Hoonie, promise me not to cry when I endangered my life because of our jobs. Only shed a tear if I no longer breathe."</p><p>"What? Are you insane? Why would I suppress my tears and not worry about you when you got hurt or something? Stop being stupid Soonie."</p><p>"It's not being stupid Hoonie. It's because I don't want to see you crying. I don't want you crying over my carelessness. I'll just feel like I'm not a competent partner for you if I made you cry over a petty thing."</p><p>"Soonie getting hurt isn't petty at all."</p><p>"It is Hoonie. Because I can get better or things can still be straightened after. But if I do die, things are irreversible already. Then that's the only time I would let you shed a tear for me. But promise me you'll  cry for a little time only. Someone like me doesn't deserve a single tear but I know I will hurt you bad if you lose me so I'll let you cry."</p><p>"Soons-"</p><p>"Just promise me Hoonie. Please."</p><p>"Okay. I promise. But please do the same for me."</p><p>"I will my love."</p><p>Hoonie badly wants to cry because he is so pissed with himself. For all he know Soonie asked him to dance with him because Soonie was risking everything to pay off his carelessness just to protect him. He felt stupid for not noticing it. But he chose not cry because he claims that Soonie will not die today. He knows Soonie more than anyone. He won't let Hoonie live alone.</p><p>"You're still stupid until the end huh."</p><p>Hoonie then took a shower and flopped himself on the bed.</p><p>"I believe in you my love. You promised me. We will be together until our last breath. I'm still breathing so you better breathe as well."</p><p>After mumbling, Hoonie then fell asleep.</p><p>"Love you're really as beautiful as an angel."</p><p>Hoonie woke up to the voice who was practically whispering to his ears.</p><p>"It's still early love go back to sleep."</p><p>"But Hoonie it's our anniversary!"</p><p>Hoonie didn't mind him at all and covered himself with a blanket. A little while he felt something moved from the bed. When he glanced at the other side of the bed. Soonie was gone. He left.</p><p>That's when he immediately got up from the bed. He searched for Soonie in the whole room. He felt as if he was haunted of living alone without Soonie beside him.</p><p>He then rushed out and continuously searched for his other half.</p><p>"Tiger!"</p><p>"Soonie!"</p><p>"YAH SOONYOUNG!"</p><p>"KWON SOONYOUNG!"</p><p>Hoonie was about to cry when Soonie popped out coming from the door at the back of their house.</p><p>"Ohh Hoonie, I thought you are still going to sleep. "</p><p>"I-I-" </p><p>Hoonie was taken a back and a tear fell without him noticing it.</p><p>"Hey, why? What's  wrong my love?"</p><p>"I-I thought you left me. I thought you stopped breathing. I thought I'll be alone. I-I can't live without you Soonie. I just can't. Please don't leave."</p><p>"Hey shh.. it's still that huh.. it's been three years baby. I promised I won't leave you right? I will forever be by your side through thick and thin. I'm really sorry for leaving such trauma to you love. Come here."</p><p>Soonie hugged Hoonie tight to assure the other.</p><p>"I actually just went out to blow off the candles. I prepared a surprise for you. I got excited and wanted to show you right away. But you seemed tired and sleepy so I thought I should just show it you later."</p><p>Soonie said as he leads Hoonie to the backyard to show a simple tent where there are snacks and drinks together with a laptop showing their favorite animes. </p><p>"You really are the best Soonie."</p><p>"And so are you for me Hoonie."</p><p>And there they spent their anniversary until they fell asleep until the sun sets. They both watch the sunset and cuddled more. </p><p>Before ending their day they once more made a vow for each other.</p><p>"From this day on we will cherish each other and promise to live free from the chains binding us from our pasts. To breathing with you until the last air I can inhale."</p><p>"Pfft so weirdo. But yes, i vow my loyalty to your words sire~"</p><p>"Hoonie-"</p><p>"To breathing with you until the last air I can inhale."</p><p>Then they clinked their glasses and the rest is history ~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my very first entry here in AO3. I apologize for a lame story, if it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>